russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Light TV 33's New Programming
List of Light TV 33 Programs 'News and Current Affairs' 'News Programs' *''Adyenda'' (anchored by Sec. Joel Villanueva) (Tuesdays 8:00 pm and Wednesdays 2:00 pm) *''Magandang Umagang Pinoy!'' (hosted by Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (Monday-Friday 7:30 am) *''News Light'' (anchored by Sheryl Hermosa for 6pm edition and Jenna Serano and 9pm edition) (Monday-Friday 6:00pm and 9:00 pm) *''News Light Update'' *''News Light: Weekend Edition'' (anchored by John Consulta) (Saturdays and Sundays 10:00 pm) 'Current Affairs' *''Diyos at Bayan'' (hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and broadcast journalists Kata Inocencio) (Fridays 8:00pm and Saturdays 4:30 pm) *''PJM Forum'' (Thursday 8:00 pm) *''Real Lives, Real People'' (hosted by Ms. Jos Salcedo) (Saturdays 2:00 pm) 'Public Service' *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (hosted by Rose Solangon) (Saturday 6:00 pm) *''Legal Forum'' (hosted by Atty. Joji Alonso) (Mondays-Fridays 7:30 pm) *''Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon'' (Saturdays 4:00 pm) 'Entertainment' 'Music Videos' *''Extreme Praise'' (Monday-Friday 9:30 am) *''Praise Music Videos'' (Mondays-Saturdays 12:00 nn) 'Talk Show' *''The Road to Emmaus Village'' (Saturdays 3:30 pm) 'Musical Variety Show' *''Inter-Mission'' (Mondays 5:30 pm) *''Solemn Sessions'' Mondays-Saturdays 9:30 pm) *''This is My Story, This is My Song'' (hosted by Jngee Marcelo and directed by Arlene Retania and Soc Garcia) (Wednesdays 8:00 pm) 'Movie Block' *''Kids/Youth/Teen Movies'' (Sundays 10:00 am) *''Light Cinema Specials'' (Saturdays 7:00 pm) 'Infotainment' 'Business Show' *''Pisobilities'' (hosted by Francisco J. Colayco) (Tuesdays 8:30 pm and Thursdays 5:30 pm) 'Medical Program' *''Health is Wealth'' (Fridays 5:30 pm) *''The Healthy Life'' (with Dr. Cris and Dra. Linda Enriquez of the Rapha Health Institute) (Saturdays 3:00 pm) 'Travel Show' *''I Love Pinas!'' (hosted by Carlo Lorenzo, Kamae De Jesus and Jed Montero) (Thursdays 2:00 pm and Saturdays 5:30 pm) 'Cooking Show' *''Sarap Pinoy'' (hosted by Chef JayJay Sycip and Chef Rhea SyCip with Carlo Lorenzo) (Sunday 12:00 nn) 'Documentary' *''Japan Video Topics'' (Monday-Friday 7:45 pm) *''Post Cards'' (Thursdays 5:30 pm) *''Restoration Road'' (Fridays 2:00 pm) *''Road Trip'' (hosted by Pastor Ru Dela Torre) (Wednesday 5:30 pm and Saturday 9:00 pm) 'Religious' *''Angel TV: Lord of the Nation'' (Sundays 7:00 pm) *''Ang Tugon'' (hosted by Greg Durante) (Tuesdays 5:30 pm and Sundays 1:00 pm) *''God is at Work'' (Monday-Friday 5:00 pm) *''Great Day to Live with Bro. Greg Durante'' (Everyday 2:30 pm) *''Jesus the Healer'' (Mondays 8:00 pm and Sundays 6:00 pm) *''Life Giver'' (with Sis. Dory Villanueva) (Wednesdays 8:30 pm) *''Light UP'' (hosted by Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) (Mondays 2:00 pm) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (hosted by Ms. Cel De Guzman) (Tuesdays 2:00 pm and Thursday 8:30 pm) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (Sundays 7:00 am) *''The 700 Club Asia'' (hosted by Peter Kairuz, Coney Reyes, Kata Inocencio, Mari Kaimo, Icko Gonzales, Miriam Quiambao, Alex Tinsay, Felichi Pangilinan Buizon and Camilla Kim Galvez) (Mondays-Fridays 6:30pm and Sundays 1:30 pm) *''This New Life'' (In cooperaition with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (Sundays 3:00 pm) 'Foreign Shows' 'Religious' *''Ancient Secrets of the Bible'' (Wednesdays 2:00 pm) *''Changing the World'' (Sundays 4:30 pm) *''GOOD TV Hour'' (Sundays 9:00 pm and 10:30 pm) *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' (Sundays 6:00 am on GMA-7 and Sundays 8:00 pm on Light TV 33) *''Joel Osteen'' (Sundays 5:30 pm) *''John Hagee'' (Sundays 5:00 pm) *''Praise the Lord'' (Monday-Friday 10:00pm and Saturdays 10:30 pm) *''Today with Marilyn & Sarah'' (Sundays 4:00 pm) 'Infotainment' *''Drive Thru History'' (Tuesdays 2:00 pm) *''Manna from Heaven'' (Thursdays 2:00 pm and Sundays 12:30 pm) 'Children's Programming' *''Animal Altas'' (Mondays 4:30 pm) *''Auto-B-Good'' (Mondays 3:00 pm) *''Bugtime Adventure'' (Thursdays 4:30 pm) *''Creations Creatures'' (Mondays 4:00 pm) *''Dooley and Pals'' (Tuesdays 3:00 pm) *''Faithville'' (Saturdays 9:30 am) *''Friends and Heroes'' (Tuesdays 4:30 pm) *''God Rocks!'' (Wednesdays 4:00 pm) *''Gospel Bill'' (Fridays 4:30 pm) *''Grandfather Reads'' (Saturdays and Sundays 9:00 am) *''Imagine Land'' (Thursdays 4:00 pm) *''Ishine Knect'' (Saturdays 8:30 am) *''Kid Fit'' (Saturdays 10:30 am) *''Little Women'' (Fridays 3:00 pm) *''Ms. Charity's Diner'' (Sundays 9:30 am) *''OK TV'' (Saturdays and Sundays 10:00 am) *''Praise Move Kids'' (Wednesdays 3:00 pm) *''Puppet Parade'' (Wednesday 4:30 pm) *''Retro News: A Blast from the Past'' (Monday-Friday 3:30 pm) *''Sarah's Stories'' (Thursdays 3:00 pm) *''Story Keepers'' (Firdays 4:00 pm) *''Superbook'' (Monday-Friday 11:30 am and Sundays 8:30 am) *''Super Simple Science Stuff'' (Tuesdays 4:00 pm) *''The Flying House'' (Saturdays and Sundays at 8:00 am) *''The Huggabug Club'' (Monday-Friday 11:00 am)